


Three Short Words

by Changdeol



Series: Twitter-prompted Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changdeol/pseuds/Changdeol
Summary: Baekhyun doesn't know whether he would ever be able to call Chanyeol his own - but perhaps this Christmas, he will get more than he asked for.





	

Baekhyun stirs when the first rays of sun start caressing his forehead. It seems that he forgot to properly shut down the blinds the night before. In an ultimately futile, but nonetheless, tireless effort to stay in the dreamland just a little bit longer, with sheer will alone he squeezes his body closer to the person next to him, tightening his half embrace on the naked chest and burying his nose further into it.

It smells vaguely of mint and oranges. A strange, yet very familiar combination of scents. He hears his husband grunt, the other equally disorientated in his unconsciousness. But aware or not, the taller’s muscular arm makes sure to keep his spouse close and safe.

Baekhyun sighs, feeling perfectly happy. It’s almost absurd how different he felt just three mere months ago.

 

 

 

 

 

‘Of course, Your Highness. I will be certain to confirm the itinerary by the end of the day.’ Having caught Baekhyun’s eye over the king’s shoulder, Chanyeol’s own lightly twitch in humour. His expression, however, gives away little more, staying as respectful and professional as he can.

Park Chanyeol, the eldest son of the Prime Minister Park, has been interning as the secretary of the Palace’s attaché for the past three months and Baekhyun is over the moon. Chanyeol has been his best friend for the past ten years – having come back from France where his father served as the Korean ambassador, the lanky boy joined the boarding academy which the young prince and other children of aristocracy and diplomats attended since young. It wasn’t hard for the former to blend into the group, though, because he’d always been the soul of the party. He and Baekhyun clicked immediately.

Baekhyun doesn’t remember – or doesn’t want to remember – what life was like before Chanyeol was there for him. They are best friends, brothers even – the whole country knows of their bond and their nightly outings and escapades are the favourite topic of yellow pages, which will stop at nothing before they find out what it is that the young prince and his best friend do when they’re bored and eat when they’re hungry; which boat belongs to the young Park and why the prince refuses to get onboard of any ship unless his best friend is with him.

What it is that the prince always wears around his neck.

Baekhyun’s heart is taken, has been taken for a long time. He might have immediately loved Chanyeol like a family, but he fell in love with him around the age of 19 – and he knows that Chanyeol has loved him even longer. They never talk about it; they can’t afford to be entertaining such thoughts. But even so, it doesn’t prevent them from enjoying each other’s company and showing subtle signs of affection.

Even now, as he’s watching the love of his life from behind the pillar, Baekhyun cannot help but touch the ring hanging from a delicate silver chain that he has tucked away behind the collar of his dress shirt. He immediately notices the shine of Chanyeol’s own on the latter’s ring finger.

_‘Then I should put it on my finger as well.’ Baekhyun frowns, but Chanyeol’s hand stops him, a small smile on his lips._

_‘No, you shouldn’t.’ He refutes. ‘You should wear it around your neck, instead. For as long as you want to.’ He adds, quietly and the shorter nods._

It’s an impossible love, but Baekhyun’s made peace with the fact a long time ago. He’s resolved to enjoy every moment that he has with Chanyeol, not thinking about his future as a ruler and what that entails. Chanyeol isn’t nobody, but he doesn’t seem to be fit for the crown. Baekhyun’s parents have never explicitly expressed their desire for the type of royal spouse that their eldest son should court, but he guesses that possession of blue blood is something that  goes without saying.

But although Baekhyun cannot have Chanyeol, Baekhyun loves only him. For as long as he can, his heart will beat only for the taller. His former schoolmate, his best friend, his partner in occasional crime. The owner of the three words that Baekhyun will probably never be able to say.

 

 

 

 

 

‘Love, it’s already nine o’clock. You said you wanted to tour the city today.’ A kiss lands on Baekhyun’s cheek and the shorter scrunches up his nose, trying to get away from the tickling sensation.

‘When did I ever say that?’ He whines and turns to the side. His husband chuckles. ‘I meant that I wanted to stay in bed all day and eat churros with chocolate.’

‘We didn’t have to fly all the way to Barcelona just for that. There is a perfectly good churros stand right in front of Yonsei, remember? Had you revealed your big plans before, I’d have spent our entire honeymoon feeding you chocolate and fattening up that already cute little bum.’

Baekhyun whines again, this time in embarrassment and the taller laughs again.

‘You still can.’ Baekhyun eventually cracks one eye open, sizing the brunette up and down hopefully. His husband is already half dressed, a dark turtleneck on and currently zipping up his slacks. Even though the temperature in the room is just right, the young prince knows that it’s cold outside. What possessed him to want to get married in winter, he will never know.

Oh, wait. It wasn’t even his idea.

‘I don’t think so. I want to wrap you up in my coat and take you to all my favourite places. Enough of the formalities – we’ve met the Spanish royal family, we’ve paid our respects, we’ve witnessed more banquettes that any reasonable person could withstand. The next week is all about you and I, love.’ Baekhyun feels the last words whispered into his ear and he cannot help but shiver a little.

He opens his eyes properly and throws his arms around the other’s neck, responding with a big grin.

‘Well, I’m in bed, so…’

‘That’s too bad, because I’m already half way through the door, going down for breakfast.’ The taller liberates himself and backs away, playfully waving goodbye. Baekhyun sits down, frowning.

‘You better be joking.’

‘I am, actually. I’ll call the room service to bring food upstairs. In the meantime, you should really get up and get prepared.’ His husband sends him a loud kiss across the bedroom and as cheesy as it is, Baekhyun extends his hand and catches it.

 

 

 

 

 

‘You’re awfully quiet today.’ Chanyeol and Baekhyun sit on the terrace, eating lunch together. They make it a point to meet as often as they can. The price lifts his eyes up from his salad and softly smiles at his companion. The taller reciprocates the act.

It’s not just about the etiquette of the royalty. Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol is ambitious – he’s graduated from a top university with top grades, and in all honesty, he could do so much better than an internship at the Palace. They both know why he’s decided to take it. Because their love seems hopeless, yet they both wish that it could last forever.

Even if by any chance Baekhyun could make Chanyeol his royal spouse, he wonders if he would have the courage to ask for his hand, knowing what he knows. As his husband, he’d never be free again; he’d never be able to realise his ambition or pursue his passions. He’d always have to follow the protocol and stay in Baekhyun’s shadow for the rest of his life, and it’s simply not something that the other is used to.

Baekhyun looks back down on his plate.

‘I think my mother will want to talk to me about marriage this evening. She’s requested my presence in her private quarters for dinner.’

The silence that follows is not deafening, like the prince always imagined that it would be, but it makes his chest tighten in the most unpleasant way possible.

‘Do you know… with whom…’ Chanyeol licks his lips loudly, sounding like his throat has dried completely, and Baekhyun shakes his head. ‘I hope it’s not one of the Count Lee’s daughters. I hear they all snore terribly.’ The lifeless jokes falls flat, because Baekhyun is not in the mood. How can he be?

He reaches across the table blindly and squeezes Chanyeol’s larger hand with his delicate fingers.

  _If there was any way… If I could make you…_ He doesn’t say it out loud. There is no point. They’ve never spoken of that and they never will, because regret never makes any difference.

‘Maybe you can take that position in France now.’ Baekhyun suggests quietly. His best friend gathers the shorter’s palm into both of his own hands – the prince can feel the promise ring digging into his flesh almost painfully, reminding him of what he’s never had.

‘I never wanted it.’ Chanyeol assures him. Baekhyun nods and leaves the table.

‘Have a nice day.’ He says. It’s not like a royal to shed tears. It’s only his heart breaking.

 

 

 

 

 

‘Let me help you.’

‘You’re not helping me. You’re making fun of me.’ Baekhyun pouts, looking at the brunette accusingly. He doesn’t know when he’s turned into such a child. He supposes that he has 25 years to make up for.

His husband doesn’t mind, though. He calmly walks over and adjusts the collar of the shorter’s coat.

‘I’d never make fun of you, love.’ He promises and locks Baekhyun in a warm embrace, in which the prince just wants to drown. When the time comes, out there he’s going to be a tough negotiator and the leader of his nation. Here, though, in his husband’s arms, he’ll always crave the warmth and protection, and he’ll always want to bury his nose in that wonderfully smelling collarbone.

He doesn’t think the taller will mind.

‘Come on. I’ll take you around Las Ramblas and let you spend all our money on souvenirs like you know you want to.’

‘Even on the little unnecessary handmade purses?’

‘ _Especially_ on the little unnecessary handmade purses.’ The brunette reassures before he intertwines their fingers and leads them towards the door. Baekhyun smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

‘Have you given any thought to marriage, Baekhyunnie?’ He may be a 25 years old man and the eldest of his siblings, but he’ll always be just a little child to his mother. It’s strangely comforting now.

‘Not really, mother. Why do you ask?’ He feigns innocence, even thought he knows that the decision has already been taken and he is just going to be informed about it. It’s not like he has much choice in the matter. His life is not really his, after all, and he doesn’t expect to be happy.

‘Because you are of age, and we can’t have you run around like a rebellious teenager, honey. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but I think it’s time that you settled down. The sooner, the better. You know that your father is not as healthy as he used to be.’

‘Yes, yes of course.’ Baekhyun doesn’t see a point in arguing. Those are just facts. ‘If that’s what you like.’

‘You don’t seem so pleased. Have you and Chanyeol not talked about it even once?’ His mother frowns. ‘Kids these days are really too careless.’ She adds, shaking her head.

‘Why would I speak of marriage to Chanyeol?’

‘Baekhyunnie, I don’t think he’s going to be happy to be taken by surprise, no matter how much he loves you. He might not look at things the same way, but if he’s going to be a royal spouse, his life will never be the same. You know that, right?’

‘Mum,’ Baekhyun interrupts impatiently, forgetting the protocol and proper vocabulary. ‘are you telling me to get married to Chanyeol?’

His mother casts him a look of disorientation.

‘Do you _not_ want to get married to Chanyeol, honey?’

‘I… I thought you’d tell me to marry a European princess or a Korean aristocrat. I… I’m so confused right now.’ He admits, deflating. He’s admittedly tense now.

‘Oh, honey.’ His mother stands up from her armchair and relocates next to her son on the sofa, only to put her hand on his forearm in comfort. ‘Aren’t you being silly now? Of course, it would probably look better if the marriage were to be conducted within the royal circle, but it’s not like we’re in middle ages. Why on Earth would you think that your father and I want to make you miserable for life? Everyone in the Palace knows that you two are in love.’

‘Everyone?!’ Baekhyun looks at her, alarmed. She chuckles good naturedly.

‘If you ever came to realise just how he looks at you, the blush would never leave your cheeks.’

‘Mum, stop. Oh my god. I… We..’ Baekhyun sighs. ‘I know that he loves me – and I love him. But I just always assumed that… that was we have is impossible, so we’ve never really talked about it. He seemed to have silently agreed. We want to be together, but we are not. Really. Have never been.’

Baekhyun’s mother looks at him with sadness and real concern.

‘Oh, my poor boy. I’ve always thought that you just didn’t want anyone to know. But you two were so obvious, anyway… You even wear couple rings.’ Baekhyun’s hand unconsciously reaches for the pendant around his neck. His most prized possession.

 _It’s a sign of silent devotion_ , Baekhyun thinks. _It’s not real. I never thought it possible to be real._

‘If Chanyeol is who you choose, then your father and I approve. He’s an outstanding young man, he’s educated and knowledgeable. He is definitely capable of helping you in the future in any way he can. We only wish to see you two married soon. There is no need to delay what’s inevitable. It’ just a means of stabilising the situation. So with your agreement, shall we extend a dinner invitation for his family for tomorrow night?’

Baekhyun nods numbly, standing up.

‘I’ll be right back, mother.’ She doesn’t stop him. She knows where he needs to be right now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun finds Chanyeol at his desk in the attaché’s office. Despite the late hour, he looks deep in thought, studying his documents seriously. The prince tries to calm down – he’s embarrassingly out of breath after he’s run the whole way to the east wing of the Palace – but as if on instinct, Chanyeol looks up anyway, sooner than Baekhyun is ready for him to.

Chanyeol stands up, his expression one of eerie calmness. The shorter takes off the pendant and extends his hand for the other to see.

‘I don’t want to wear your ring around my neck anymore, Chanyeol.’ Baekhyun starts, but immediately realises the horrible choice of words, as his companion’s face falls. ‘What I’m saying is, I want to put it on my finger and show everyone that you’re mine and that I’m yours. Do you want to be mine, Park Chanyeol?’

Chanyeol’s expression goes from despair, to a frown, to utter disbelief within a second. He quickly approaches the shorter.

‘What happened with your mother, Baekhyun?’ He asked, alarmed, mistaking his friend’s confession for a sign of fear and desperation. The latter shakes his head.

‘Nothing bad, believe me. Suddenly the words that I’ve kept in my heart for so long, without hope of ever letting them out… I am able to say. I love you. I love you, Park Chanyeol, so be mine.’ The taller continues gaping, unable to let out a sound. Baekhyun assumes that he’s rendered him speechless. ‘I know. I know that these are the most selfish words that you can ever hear from a royal, because love should bring relief, not cage you-‘

‘Yes.’ Chanyeol finally replies, this time confidently, intertwining their fingers and kissing Baekhyun’s knuckles with all the adoration and affection that he’s hidden away. ‘I don’t know what’s going on, but a hundred times yes. You know that I’d have asked you this question before, had I had any hope… Any at all. In my mind, I already have. Many times over.’

‘And what did I reply?’ Baekhyun’s throat goes dry, contracting almost painfully. He’s not going to cry. He’s not.

‘You replied that nothing matters, your ambitions don’t matter, as long as we can be together.’

‘Is that how you feel..?’ Baekhyun doesn’t realise that a single tear has made its way down his right cheek – not until Chanyeol cradles his face in his palms and wipes it away with his thumb.

‘Baek, it’s never been about going abroad or getting a certain position for me. I do have plans, yes, I’m not going to give them up. But most of all, I’ve always just wanted to be useful to this country, like my father is. I can do that in so many different ways. Especially if I stay by your side. There is so much to accomplish, and I know that together, we can do it all.’

‘As a royal, you no longer will be able to just go around as you please.’ Baekhyun argues weakly and Chanyeol shrugs.

‘Oh, well. I think I can get used to limousines.’

‘You’ll always have to have a bodyguard with you…’

‘Can we promote Yifan? We’re already friends.’ Chanyeol explains playfully and Baekhyun snorts.

‘You know that you’re going to have to take my surname, don’t you?’ Chanyeol feigns a gasp.

‘Now that’s a real deal breaker.’ He affirms and the prince starts laughing without inhibitions, because it feel _right_. The taller just looks at him in wonder.

‘Your laughter is so beautiful.. You are so beautiful. I’m so in love with you, Byun Baekhyun... Since the moment you made a weird face at me in Algebra to spite me for getting a better score in your exercise, it has always been you. Always. Even when I thought I wouldn’t have you, I was ready to stand by your side for as long as you needed me to. I-‘

‘Oh, quiet, you fool. You’ll make me cry.’ Baekhyun’s arms sneak around Chanyeol’s neck and their lips connect. Their first kiss is sloppy and wet, and all sorts of salty. It’s perfect.

‘By the way,’ Baekhyun adds when they part for breath after some time. ‘my mother really wants to wed us before this year is over.’

‘But it’s already end of September…’ Chanyeol responds, tilting his head in confusion.

‘Exactly.’ Baekhyun looks at him pointedly. ‘This upcoming Christmas.’

‘This Christmas?’ When he finally sees the realisation downing on his soon-to-be husband, the prince laughs. He’ll let Chanyeol digest the information tomorrow.

For now, let them kiss some more.

 

 

 

 

 

‘I told you it was worth it. Aren’t you happy that you left the hotel room?’ His husband teases him, and Baekhyun begrudgingly agrees. They’ve been married for a week, but so far, Chanyeol has always had the final word. The shorter thinks that he really needs to up his rhetoric game.

He looks around some more. He really wants to buy souvenirs for family and friends, and be damned those that claim that handmade pouches and towels are unmanly. They can all go to hell, without getting one of Baekhyun’s gifts, of course.

‘El príncipe!’ They suddenly hear and Baekhyun already knows what it means – they’ve been discovered. There are a few photographers at the entrance of the small souvenir shop that they are in, smiling at them and hoping to get a picture. He also knows that Yifan and Sehun should be somewhere around, observing them discreetly, because as much as the newlyweds would wish for privacy, it just isn’t possible to travel unguarded. 

Even so, Baekhyun is in good mood, so he links his and Chanyeol’s fingers together and waves at the reporters with his free hand. Chanyeol tries to hide his smile behind the back of his left hand, still unused to the attention.

 _Ah, it’s Christmas. One picture won’t hurt anyone_ , Baekhyun thinks and looks at his husband lovingly. He doesn’t feel like hiding his happiness anymore. Not now, not ever.

Perhaps he will even ask for a copy of the magazine later.


End file.
